Reunion
by YaoiOtakuWriter
Summary: Mike needed money fast due to his mother kicking him out right after graduation. when he notice that his childhood fav. restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's pizza, was hiring he immediately wanted to take it. what will happen when the killer animatronics come for him? Or will a certain red fox keep him safe? Yaoi Warning! Humanoid!FoxyxMike
1. Prologue: Job Search

**A/n: I'm here with a brand new story! So I've recently got into this pairing. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's gotten into me. I never thought I would like fnaf yaoi, but here I am! I know its weird to imagine a animatronic with a human, but for this story I'm making Foxy and the other animatronics humanoids. they'll have features like tails and ears but they won't be full animal. My story's picture will give you an idea of what the characters for mike and Foxy will look like. And one more thing before I let you start reading, this story might turn M rated! That's something that you need to know. I might eventually write smut so be prepared. If you end up loving the story, I'll put up a warning so you can skip the detailed parts. ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! Even though I would love a Foxy humanoid animatronic (for what you will never know~ ;D Or maybe ya do...it's not that hard to figure out huh...) Anywaaaaaays~ I don't own the cover picture either, it's just something I found on the web that I thought would look good for the cover. ^-^**

** Okay, so no more blabbing! (Until the end of the story anyways... hehe) So without further ado, onto the story~ :D**

Mike sighed to himself while looking in the newspaper in his kitchen. He needed a job badly. After turning 18 his mom immediately kicked him out, saying she was done with her useless son she had raised.

Mike clinched his fist in anger and sadness at the thought of his mother's hurtful words. She only thought this because...he was gay. Ever since his senior year he found this little fact out about himself. He had never had a girlfriend in his life. Then one day him and his best friend experimented with each other and he actually liked it! He went into denial for a few weeks, but finally owned up to his feelings.

Mike for some reason thought it would be a good idea to tell his mother about his new found sexuality, and you know how that went.

Mike shook his head of the horrid thought his brain wanted to torture him with. There's no time for that. He needed to get money and quickly. After looking over another couple pages he found an add that stuck out, Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

memory loss since he was 12. He could remember the laughter he shared with his friends though, and for some reason he remembered something with ears...and a hook? His head started to hurt from the memories flooding

Some how he was able to keep most of his strong memories. When it first happened he remembered his moms face but not her name. He even forgot some of his friends. But over the years he learned to deal with his memory.

To tell you the truth, he didn't know how he lost his memories. His mother never told him. But he had a feeling it had something to do with the scar on his forehead.

Mike lifted his hand and ran it over the scar that ran from his temple to the middle of his forehead. He always hated the ugly scar, that's why he covered it with his brown bangs. It wasn't even noticeable with his soft locks in the way.

So back to topic, his favorite restaurant from his childhood was looking for a night watch. Sure it didn't seem to pay well but it was most likely easy. He just had to watch the cams, maybe even make a few rounds around he place.

Smiling to himself, he put his headache to the back of his mind and he picked up his keys. He made his way to his car parked outside. It's time he paid a visit to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

If only he had known what he was about to sign up for...

**A/n: And prologue finished! I really loved writing this, even though it's so short...but don't worry! It'll get longer like my other stories. And about my other works, sorry I've been late with updating them, I'm just really stuck with the plot on those...Please don't kill me to much. :(**

**Also, I'm a writer on wattpad to, that's were I started this story. So this story may actually be updated there before I do it on fanfiction. Mainly because I can write on my phone which I take everywhere, and then I can just post, so you might wanna check my profile there to.**** So chapter two might actually be finished today and then I'll post it, so be looking for it!**** (Huh...two in one day...I don't think that happened before. :D)**

**So last but certainly not least, Review and tell me what you think! It would really help me with the story, it does with all writers. So if you really love a story and wanna see it update fast, you might wanna review a lot! (Hint from an author herself, it really does work. ^o^) **

**In the next chapters hopefully my author notes won't be so long...god they're monsters! Well look at that it's actually 6 a.m. here, my shift is done. (Shot for bad joke) See you all next time~**


	2. Chapter 1 First night scares

**A/n: I actually wrote this fairly quickly. I'm kinda surprised at myself. Don't really expect updates to be this fast all the time though. This will probably be a one or two in a life time thing.**

**So with that being said, you can go ahead and start with your reading. X3**

Mike stepped out of his car, looking at the tall building of the pizzeria. His head started pounding again with the memoirs flowing back. It was almost unbearable. Mike grit his teeth at the pain. He closed his eyes for a minute before the pain finally passed. Sighing in relief he looked back up at his childhood restaurant and trudged forward.

There were actually a lot of cars parked out front. Must be a party...

He opened the doors and was instantly hit with the sound of children laughing a playing inside. He also heard the parents of said children yelling at them to behave. He chuckled. It seemed the day time workers had their hands full.

Mike swept his eyes over the main room. There were tables littered everywhere with balloons floating above them. Near the back of the room he could see the animatronics playing their music in the back. Freddy had his mic in his hand singing, and Chica and Bonnie were on either side of him with musical instruments of their own to play. Mike smiled, he really missed this place, but something felt...missing. What was it?

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the middle aged man making his way towards him. When a hand fell on his shoulder he nearly jumped from the shock. His eyes widened and he turned his sight to the man that had made contact with his shoulder.

"Woah, I didn't mean to scare ya boy." The man laughed out, sounding more amused then sorry.  
Mike huffed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "It's alright. I guess I let my mind take over."  
The man chuckled and patted him on the back, a little harder then necessary I may add. "Well that's alright. So, can I help you with anything? You've been standing here for about five minutes just staring."

Mike blushed in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I've come to look for a job."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you're here for the night job?"

Mike eyed the man with confusion but nodded. "Yeah, this use to be my favorite restaurant so I thought it would be a good fit. Why? Is there something wrong-"

"No no! Nothing wrong at all my lad!" He answered a bit to quickly. "I'm the owner here, and I can already tell your gonna be a big help. You're hired!"

Mike gaped at the man. He's already hired!? That escalated quickly...

"So I'm really already hired? No interview or anything?"

"Fine, if that's what you want. Do you have any thing illegal about you in your records like drugs or murder?"

Mike paused and blinked. "No."

"You think you can flip through screens?"

"Yes..." mike answered, unsure of this 'interview'

"Then You're hired. Welcome to the team. What's your name kid?"

Mike blinked. He was starting to wonder if this place was really legit...

"My names Michael Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike."

"Well Mike, my name is Fredrick Jones. You will be starting tonight. Is that alright with you?" His new boss Fredrick asked.

It surprised him that he would be working so soon. But hey, the faster he got money, the better. "Yeah that's fine. What time do I start?"

"Tonight at 12, and come early."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~  
Mike sat in his new office. He scrunched his nose in disgust. It was really messy. Whoever was the last night guard didn't do a good job at being tidy. Oh well, it's not like he had to really worry about it. If he gets to bored within the six hours he's stuck here he could always clean. Something to do I guess...

Earlier that night when he arrived at 11, Fredrick explained that he had to look through each cam with a tablet and make sure everything stays unstolen. Didn't sound so hard.

Mike looked up at the clock. 12:07, looks like his shift finally started. He yawned and picked up the small tablet. He clicked through all the rooms. Everything seemed fine to him. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all on stage like normal, and all the other rooms were empty. He had one more room to check though, pirates cove.

He switched to the cove and immediately saw a curtain drawn. For some reason this room seemed...familiar. But that couldn't be...he's never been in that room...right?

Mike sighed and turned off the tablet, trying to be mindful of the battery. He leaned on his desk and put his head in his arms. This was already so boring! How was he going to survive the whole night!

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Mike jumped and looked over to the red device. He didn't even notice it before. He was about to pick it up but a voice echoed from the speaker before he could.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually finished up my last week now, as a mater of fact."

Mike blinked. The night guard before him recorded a message for him? He kinda wished it was a real phone call so he could tell the guy off at leaving the office in such a horrific state...

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

_Ugh, could this guy not be so monotone in his explanation. And the amount of times he says 'uh' drives me crazy!_

"Uh, let's see..."

Mike could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. There's that 'uh' again. Mike sighed. Just keep calm. Hopefully this stupid recording won't be so long...

"First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun to come life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property premises have been throughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced."

Mike groaned. So much for this being short. He picked up the tablet and flipped through a few more of the rooms. His whole body stilled. There was a darkened figure in cam 5, backstage. Mike could feel sweat drop down his forehead. W-what the hell was that!? It looked way to bulky to be a person, then what...

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do you blame them?"

He paused and turned his attention back to the message. They get...quirky? He would have laughed at the usage of that word if he wasn't so scared for his life right now!

"No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware the characters do tend to wander a bit."

Mike gasped. They wander!? The hell kind of place is this?! Inanimate objects don't just move! Is this some sort of prank? Yeah, that must be it, a prank. Mike gulped and took another look at the camera.

...

"Oh god, the thing moved!" Mike squealed out in terror. "Where could it have gone? Shit..." Mike quickly clicked through the cameras in search of the figure. When he clicked on cam 1B his heart nearly stopped. There was Chica the Chicken standing in the right side of the room. She was just starring at the camera with her eyes looking intently with her mouth hung open slightly.

The night guard's hands began to shake and quaver. This can't be happening. It just can't! How is she moving on her own?! As if hearing his thoughts, the message spoke up.

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

B-bite of '87...does that mean what he thought it meant? One of these things...bit someone. And what did this phone guy mean 'it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe?!" The animatronic actually bit off someone's frontal lobe?!

Suddenly Mike's head started coming on with a headache. It was only a dull pain, but what was he getting a headache for? He only got those when he was remember something...it had to be because of his stress level right now. If you were in danger of a robot chicken, you'd get a headache to!

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy's, they'll probably try to...force you inside a Freddy Fazbear's suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would be likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Mike shivered and let a whine escape his throat. This place can't be serious! They wanted him to risk his life just to make sure nothing got stolen here! No wonder the owner hired him on the spot, this place is a death wish!

"Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

And with that, the message ended, leaving the room in silence once more.

**A/n: And done. How did you like it? You should tell me in a review! (sorry, I'm a review whore. XD)**

**But guess what? Foxy's in the next chapter! That's something to look forward to! I'll get working on that next chapter and post it for you all soon. Till next time my dear readers~**


	3. Chapter 2 Enter the Fox

**A/n: Back for another chapter! So it might be this long till I update on my chapters. Sorry it won't be as fast as you thought it would...Anyways...This chapter will get more exciting, finally a little FoxyxMike action. (A little) And I have to say thank you to all you wonderful people! This story got more acknowledgment then I thought it would. You make me a happy author. :3 **

**Well I hope you enjoy this new installment~**

Mike sat stock still in his chair. What now? Mike turned his head slowly towards the clock on the wall on the left side of the room. 1o'clock. Oh God it's only 1! Could he really take five more hours of this? He was bound to go crazy first, or, Mike gulped, stuffed and killed.

With shaky hands, he brought the tablet back up to his eyes. Chica was still standing in the dining hall, thank God. He clicked on the show stage. He sighed in relief. It seemed that Bonnie and Freddy haven't moved from their spots. At least they didn't want to kill, yet.

He flipped back to the dining hall to see Chica standing in her spot. Suddenly the camera went black. Mike gasped and clicked the dining halls button over and over again, but he still couldn't see a thing! This was not good! He flipped to the other rooms and found the same darkness.

"Shit shut shit..." Mike chanted, rigorously turning to each cam view, but nothing new happened. Panic was setting in a whole new level. What does he do now?!

A knock resounded in his office causing him to jump out of is skin. What was that. He looked back and forth from each door and noticed a light switch under the doors switch. He held his breath and reached for the left door's light, bracing himself for what was bound to happen.

...

There was nothing there...Mike turned his attention to the other side. When he pushed this switch He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Oh fuck, damn, Chica!" Mike screeched. Oh God he was going to die. Oh God...oh god...

His brain freezes up when his eyes met with Chica's lit up ones. She was just standing in front of the window with a smile in her face. This smile wasn't something sweet or caring, it was murderous and flat out creepy. She had one of her hands on the window, she must have been the one who knocked.

"So you're the new night guard? Your actually cute. The last one was ugly as hell. It makes me not wanna kill you." Chica spoke, her voice making a slight crackling noise now and then.

Mike's eyes widened. They can actually talk?! Oh God, what do I do?! Wait, did she say she won't kill me?

"W-Wait...Y-you w-won't kill m-me?" He stuttered. He couldn't control the waver in his voice. You can't really blame him. This is a life and death situation!

Chica cocked her head to the side, her smile grew wider. "Now who said that?"

Mike's heart lurched and he gave the chicken a confused look. "B-but I thought you said-"

"I said it makes me not want to kill you. I didn't say I wasn't." Chica threw her head back and laughed out, reminding Mike of one of the chicks from his anime's he would watch. When they were sadistic and out of their mind they would throw their heads back and laugh like a mad person, just like how Chica was doing now.

She brought her head back up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh my, it always warms my circuits to play around with the new meat. Now, how would you like to go? Would like to be strangled, hung, beaten, choked, tortured, dismembered, burned, shocked, stabbed..." Chica started listing off different ways of murder, counting them all on her hands. Mike could feel himself getting more terrified by the second. Chica paused and looked into the night-watchman's fearful face. Her smile grew more in size and she chuckled deeply.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad...well maybe the torture one would..." Chica paused and tapped her chin in thought. "How about we just go with the regular way, now tell me, which suit would you like to wear?"

Mike's heart stopped, this was really happening. He was going to be killed by one of his childhood mascot. He could feel tears sting his eyes. It couldn't happen like this. There had to be something!

His eyes darted around the room. Maybe a weapon? The chicken didn't look that strong...

Wait...his eyes landed on the door switch. Oh god, he was so stupid! He could just slam the door shut before the crazed chick reached him. His eyes looked back to Chica who was watching him with a confused look.

"You wouldn't be thinking of closing the door in a lady's face would you?" She asked sweetly, her demeanor, taking on a sweet, and slightly hurt look. "That really hurts...but now as bad as you will be hurting in a minute!" She yelled, bolting towards the door. Her face turned back into her earlier sadistic look.

Mike gasped and quickly jumped up and hit the door button. The door swiftly shut down with a loud 'bang.' Mike's breath was rapid, his whole body was shaking. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he let himself fall to his knees.

A cackling came from the other side of the heavy door. "Aw, that was very rude Mr. Night guard, but no hard feelings. I just love when they play hard to get." Another laugh sounded on the other side of the door. Mike felt his body quake in fear. He heard footsteps retreating and he let out a shaky breath.

He took a minute to catch his breath before making his way back to his chair and flopping down into it. He laid his head back. He let the tears fall out of his eyes that he had been holding in. That was way to close for comfort.

Mike bolted upright. What about the others?! He was so worried about Chica, he didn't bother to look for the others. He ran his eyes frantically over the office. Where is the tablet? Mike looked down and saw the device laying forgotten on the floor. He must have dropped it without noticing.

He quickly picked it back up and turned it on. He was relieved to find that the cameras were working again. He flipped instantly to the show stage and notice that Chica was back in place beside Freddy, but Bonnie had decided it was his turn to make his move.

Mike grit his teeth and flipped to the other rooms. When he flipped to cam 2A he noticed a shadowy figure. Damn he was close...

Just to be safe he flipped to all the other rooms, leaving pirates cove last. When he clicked on cam 1C his breath hitched. There were a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering from behind the curtain. What could that be? There wasn't another animatronic...was there?

His head suddenly began to pound from his headache, this time taking on a strong pain. His eyes snapped shut, his mouth opening to let out a moan of pain. Something wasn't adding up. Why was he getting headaches when he looks into that room? Forcing his eyes open, he looked back to pirates cove and found that the figure had moved so that he could see a face. It was to dark to see real features of the face, but it looked to be a males face. It also seemed it had shoulder length hair.

His head pounded in response to seeing more of the unknown animatronic. He felt like he should remember something, something important. He couldn't put his finger on it though. It felt as if the answer was so close but so far away...

Mike's eyes scanned down to the bottom of the screen and gasped. It was at only 10%! B-but w-why! He hasn't been using the tablet to much so...

He looked back over to the closed door to his right. His eyes widened. Stupid! He left the light on and door closed this whole time! He quickly glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:20, he only had 40 minutes left! He had to close the door quickly, or he would run out of power. That means there would be no protection what so ever from the animatronics!

Hurriedly he pushed both buttons, turning off the light and opening the door. That should reserve a lot of power. He picked up the tablet and checked the power. 9%

Ok, he can do this. He flipped back to Bonnie and noticed that the purple bunny was gone.

Fuck!

He flipped through the other cams and saw that the animatronic moved back to cam 3. He sighed with relief. He went back to look at the stage to see that the bear and chicken were still there. That's good, and he was still on nine percent!

He turned off the tablet and sat back in his chair. He could do this, he just needed to last a little longer. Something was bothering him though, and it was none other then that room, pirates cove. For some reason when he looked into the eyes of the hidden figure, he didn't feel scared. He felt shocked but not fear, but why? That one would most likely kill him to if it had the chance.

With curiosity getting the better of him he went back on the cameras and flipped to cam 1C. The eyes and face had disappeared, and the curtain was back in its original position. Mike was surprised when he felt disappointment. He should have been happy it went back behind the curtain, but he wasn't. He sighed and took a closer look at the room. He noticed that there was an out of order sign standing in front of the curtain.

Huh...out of order. So does that mean that the robot behind the curtain can't move? But then how did it glance out of the curtain then...

He's putting to much thought into this. He just needed to let it go. He glanced back at the battery and gaped. It was on 2%! Damn it, how long was he starring at pirates cove?!

He looked to the clock and saw it was 5:50. He just needed ten minutes! He quickly checked the cams and noticed that bonnie had moved from his position! Shit, he should've checked on him! He turned the camera back to the main stage and lost all the air in his lungs. The animatronics were all together looking right back into the camera. They all had sadistic grins on their faces, as if knowing he was about to run out of power.

A lump formed in his throat. He wasn't going to make it. It only had 1% left, and it was quickly draining. This is it, he was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears coming to his eyes again.

Suddenly he heard banging footsteps running from a distance. He jumped and looked to the stage with what little power he had lift and was greeted with the same scene, except he could see Chica laughing.

But if they were still there then who was-

The footsteps became louder and louder, coming from the left side of the building. Before Mike had time to react a darkened figure was standing at the door. Mike's blue eyes widened and he was met with a yellow pair staring right back at him. It was the animatronic from 1C. Fuck, now he was definitely screwed! The male robot already made his way past the door, there's no way of shutting it now!

Mike kept staring into the eyes of the newly arrived humanoid. He could finally get a better look at the man. He had red shoulder length hair and a pair of matching red ears that resembled a fox. He also could see pointed canines coming from the robot's slightly parted lips. The fox wore a pirate costume with a red captains coat draped over a white collared shirt, and tanned colored pants with black boots.

Mike clinched his teeth. His head suddenly began banging, the pain going to extreme. He squinted his eyes from the pain but refused to shut them. He didn't want to let his guard down, not that it would help much...

The fox animatronic came more into the room and looked Mike up and down. His yellow eyes widened. Suddenly, a hand clutched Mike's chin, bringing his face closer to the pirate fox. Mike could feel his face heat up from their close proximity. He could see that there was a deep frown etched on the animatronics smooth features.

The animatronic looked over his face carefully and slowly, as if looking to find something. Mike fidgeted a little in embarrassment. The fox furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by...

The power going out...

The power went off, capturing the two males into darkness. "Shit..." The fox's deep voice silently cursed. Mike was suddenly lifted up to his feet and pushed under the desk. The sudden movements making his head pound harder.

"It's almost 6 a.m. You have five minutes, but that's still enough time for those bastards to be killing ye. Stay under here and make not a sound, understand?" The animatronic grounded out softly and sternly.

Why was this one helping him? Shouldn't he be killing him? Shaking away those thoughts, he looked into the yellow eyes staring down at him intently and nodded.

The animatronic smiled and brought his hand up and cupped Mike's check. "Good boy." The fox said softly. He stood back to his full height and walked a little ways away from the desk. Footsteps could be heard running from both sides of the office. He felt his body tense up and his breath hitch. The other animatronics were coming.

Not even a minute later, the others arrived at the office. There glowing eyes searching for the night guard. Freddy growled upon noticing that he was beaten to the punch. "Foxy, where is the human?" The bear asked harshly, his glowing eyes narrowing into a glare.

Foxy shrugged and crossed his arms. "When I came in here he was gone. Must have ran right before the lights shut down." He replied easily. Freddy looked doubtful of the fox's words. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a light melody. The alarm that signaled 6 a.m. sounded. Bonnie and Chica groaned.

Foxy smirked to himself. "You know the rules, no killing after six."

"I know that mutt!" Freddy snapped. He looked back to Bonnie and Chica. "Alright you two, get back to position before the boss gets here." The two animatronics sighed and made their way back to the stage. Freddy turned and made his way to leave but looked back at the smug looking pirate fox. "Don't forget your place here fox." He growled out before taking his leave.

Foxy chuckled silently. "Okay, Fazfuck, no problem." Foxy looked up to the ceiling, as if knowing what the pirate was waiting for, the lights flickered back on, the building finally going back to using it's main power source. The redhead turned his attention back to the cowering human underneath the desk. He leaned back down and held a hand out to Mike. "It's about time you leave mate."

Mike eyed Foxy curiously before reaching his shaky hand out to him. He was helped up with one strong pull and he lost his footing causing him to fall into Foxy. He could feel heat coming from the other. Animatronics could emit heat? Weird...

A deep chuckle resounded from the fox's broad chest. Mike felt hands grab his arms and pull him away. Their eyes met again and Mike couldn't bring himself to look away. In the new light he could clearly see the pirates features. He's really cute...

Mike felt his face heat up at his sudden thought. He turned his head away quickly, using his bangs to cover his blush. The hands on his arms disappeared and suddenly a hand gripped his chin again, this time more gently then the last. Foxy brought Mike's face back up to his eye level. "Now is that anyway to thank someone for saving you Mikey?"

Mike's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?" He gasped out.

Foxy gave him a weird look, until his bright yellow eyes blinked. His eyes took on a look of sadness. Mike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why did he suddenly have an attitude change?

Foxy brought up his other hand up, or at least Mike thought it was another hand. When it came into his vision he noticed it was really a hook. The hook came up and brushed his dark brown hair out of his face showing his scar that laid hidden beneath.

Both Mike and Foxy's breath hitched at the same time. Mike quickly jerked himself from the fox's hold. He hated when someone caught glimpse of his scar, this animatronic was no different.

"S-sorry. B-but I hate my scar..." He whispered out, wiping his bangs back into his face.

Foxy looked at him with an intense look before he looked down at the tiled floor. "So you don't remember. I don't know if that be a good thing or not..." He grumbled out softly. Mike cocked his head to the side.

"W-what was that?"

"Nothing lad. It's about time you be heading home. The boss will be here soon." Foxy sighed out, bringing his gaze back up.

Mike furrowed his brows. He didn't know what was with this other animatronic. What made this one not wanna kill him? And why wasn't he afraid of this one?

Pain suddenly flooded him. He had forgotten all about his headache up until now. The pain was more intense now, if that was even possible. His sight was starting to become black at the edges and he was feeling light headed.

Mike groaned out, bringing his hands up and cradling his head in between them. He started to sway from side to side, suddenly feeling faint. Foxy immediately placed his hands on his arms again to steady him. Foxy gave him a worried look.

"Aye, Mikey...Mike, are you alright?"

Mike shook his head no and started shaking. "I-it hurts, m-my..." Before he could finish his sentence, his body finally decided to shut down. His world turned black and he fainted in Foxy's arms.

**A/n: This one is actually pretty big isn't it, hehe you're welcome. X3 So if you liked it tell what you think. Reviews mean love, love means the author is made happy, and happy author means faster updates. Just saying. ^o^ Till next time my lovely readers~**


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations

**A/n: O-okay...Please don't kill me for taking to long! I know it's been a while. But...this chapter has some FoxyXMike so...that's something...right? I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! **

**S-so anyways...thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It really means a lot. I never thought that I would have this much love! Thank you, I don't deserve such wonderful readers. ^O^ **

**So I hope you enjoy this next installment! (I'll finally shut up. XD)**

Mike's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He groggily looked around and saw he was in an unfamiliar territory and he paused. Suddenly his eyes widened and he bolted straight up, looking around frantically for the killer machines.

He was in a small room but it wasn't the office he was in before. It had a desk with a PC, a huge stack of papers, and a window straight ahead of him. He looked down and noticed that he was laid out on a couch. His head pounded lightly and he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed softly. Where was he?

He suddenly heard a voice and turned quickly on the couch to a door that was behind him. His eyes widened and he started panicking. W-What if it was that crazy bird?! He held his breath as the door opened slowly and prayed that it wasn't any of the animatronics.

Mike blinked and sighed in relief when his boss walked in, but then anger spiked in him. His boss practically sent him to his death. He wanted to scream and shout at Fredrick but he seemed to be on the phone. Curse him and his politeness! He sighed and grounded his teeth together, waiting for his boss to finish his call.

After another five minutes, Fredrick finally hung up his phone and turned back to Mike, his eyes widening. "Ah Mike! I didn't realize you were awake my boy. Ya feeling alright?"

Mike felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "How am I feeling? I nearly died last night! And you have the nerve to ask me how I'm doing like nothing happened?!" He snapped, feeling his anger taking over.

Fredrick held his hands up in mock surrender. "Now now Mike, no need to be upset." He sighed out, looking up at Mike with a shy smile.

Mike widened his eyes and clinched his hands into fists. "No need to be upset?! I almost died!" He practically screamed, his eyes burning with anger. He couldn't even believe how the other was taking this so lightly. He probably would be more serious if it was his life he was risking...

Fredrick sighed again and nodded. "Yes yes you're right. I would understand if you would like to resign."

Mike opened his mouth to say yes, yes he would, but he stopped himself. Did he want to quit? ...Of course he did! Who wouldn't? But there was...something stopping him. But what? He almost died and here was a chance for him to quit...

"No..."

Fredrick widened his eyes and eyed Mike like he had just seen a ghost. "You...want to stay?" He asked breathlessly like the simple word knocked the air right out of his lungs.

Mike paused, gulping hard. Was he really doing what he was about to do. He could still say no!

"Yes."

Dammit...

"I want to keep this job. Is that a problem?" Mike snapped the last part, practically baring his teeth. This guy should be grateful he's not going to report this guy to the police!

Fredrick stood there dumbstruck. Not once did a security guard that made it alive ever stayed, not a one. He blinked and put on a shy smile, nodding. "W-well that's great boy! It's good to still have you as a Fazbear member!" He laughed out, regaining his usual obnoxious self. Mike never felt the urge to hit someone so badly before...

Mike took a deep breath to calm his anger and forced a smile. "It's good to be one." He lied. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading home." He said with a forced voice, trying his hardest not to snap at his boss. He quickly stood and quickly walked out of the office, not giving Fredrick a moment to react. When he closed the door behind him he leaned against it with a heavy sigh. What did he just agree to?

Mike heard laughter and screaming fill his ears. He turned and noticed he was in a hallway. He walked down it slowly, looking around cautiously, suddenly becoming on guard. At the end of the hall was the show room. Mike was still concealed in the shadows of the hallway as he looked around the room. He saw kids running around the room laughing and screaming like nothing was wrong with the world. He soon realized that the pizzeria must be open.

He turned his gaze to the stage and his breath hitched. There were the animatronics singing on stage, Freddy in the middle and Chica and Bonnie at the bear's sides. He watched with slightly larger eyes as the robot animals sang, acting as harmless as ever. He furrowed his brows and grit his teeth. These animatronics were acting as friendly as could be but at night they tried their hardest to kill him!

Mike was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Freddy Chica and Bonnie had spotted him with their robo eyes. Mike turned his attention back to the stage and all the air left his lungs. The three animatronics were now staring at him with twinkling eyes, there teeth showing with the now big grins on their faces. Mike gasped and turned, running back down the hall the way he came.

His breath was rapid as he ran down the long corridor. Once he thought he was far enough he slowed down and leaned against one of the walls and panted softly. Why did he agree to stay?! He frowned heavily and smacked himself on the forehead at his own stupidity. He sighed heavily and continued walking down the hallway, going away from the show room.

His eyes glanced around at the walls and noticed a door coming up on the right. He blinked and tilted his head a little in curiosity. He slowly came to it, his footprints slowing to a stop in front of it. The door looked old, like it hadn't been used in so long. He furrowed his brows. He felt...like something was pulling him to the door. He slowly rose a hand to the knob, his fingers wrapping around the cold metal.

He gulped and slowly opened the door, the hinges creaking loudly, making him wince. He peeked inside and widened his eyes. This was...it was...Pirates cove!

Mike gasped and backed away from the door. If that was Pirates cove...doesn't that mean the fox would be in there? Memories of last night flashed through his mind. The fox had helped him...but why...?

Suddenly his head started to pound with an oncoming headache. He groaned and rubbed his temples softly. Why did this always have to happen...?

Mike turned and started walking away from the door but paused. He looked back over his shoulder and bit his lip. Why was he stopping? Why doesn't he just leave? Mike sighed at his own thoughts and turned back, walking over to the door again. Slowly he stepped into the room and gently closed the door behind him, wincing again when it made a creak.

Mike suddenly heard ruffling that made him stand stock still. His breath caught in his throat as silence filled the room again. Gulping, Mike slowly turned forward so that he was facing the familiar curtain. He gasped when he saw dimly lit yellow eyes staring at him through the darkness. To Mike's own shock he felt himself calm down at the sight of the familiar yellow eyes.

The golden eyes narrowed a little in question. "Who goes there? Mikey...is that you?" Before Mike could answer, the curtain was pulled back to reveal none other then Foxy the Pirate fox. However this time the animatronic wasn't wearing all of his costume, mainly just his shirt and coat.

Mike widened his eyes in shock at the half dressed fox and a blush flitted across his cheeks. He paused, contemplating if he should answer. He took in a shaky breath and nodded. "Y-yeah...it's me..." He replied softly, his hand rubbing his arm in awkwardness. He then paused, remembering something...how the hell did the fox know his name? His head started pounding more, but ignored the pain. For some reason the headache wasn't as bad as yesterday.

Foxy rose his brows when he saw Mike's blush and chuckled softly, finding it cute. He slowly lowered himself on his small stage and sat down, bringing one leg up to his chest. "What brings you here lad? I thought you would have went home after waking." He asked with a tilt of his head.

Mike jumped a little when Foxy spoke again, being hoist out of his thoughts. He scratched the back of his head shyly, not really knowing the answer himself. He sighed softly and leaned against the old door. "I...I don't even know why I'm here. I just felt drawn I guess."

Foxy blinked and leaned back on his hands. "You don't know huh...?" He trailed off, his eyes clouding over with memories of the past. How it use to be...how they use to be...

Mike noticed the far off look in the Pirate's eyes and frowned softly. "Hey...u-uh fox? Are you alright?" Mike silently berated himself for not knowing his name. Why could he remember all the other animatronics names but this one's?

Foxy snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head softly. "I'm sorry...What?"

Mike tilted his head and became slightly worried, it didn't seem like the fox would be so easily distracted. "I asked if you were alright." He repeated, offering a small cute smile.

Foxy grinned at the smile and waved his hand at Mike. "Don't worry about it, I be fine." He furrowed his brows and frowned softly, "I should be asking you that question. Last night you fainted in me arms."

Mike widened his eyes a bit, remembering just now how the night ended. He brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed at his scar softly. "I'm fine...It's just that I get terrible headaches when old memories try to resurface." He explained, slowly lowering his hand back to his side.

Foxy paused before turning his eyes down to the floor. He felt guilt stab at his chest. It was his fault that Mike suffered. Why was he so useless? He grit his teeth in anger at himself and scratched at the wood of the stage.

Mike stood there in shock at the Fox's actions, becoming slightly scared. Did he say something wrong? He pressed himself to the door a little, as if trying to put distance between him and the animatronic.

Foxy glanced back up and noticed Mike's terrified gaze and stopped in his tracks, his hand relaxing. It's been so long since he saw that scared look...it sent shivers of grief through his spine. "M-mike...please don't be afraid of me..." He whispered out softly, his form starting to shake softly. He didn't want Mike to hate him. The thought just made him quiver.

Mike gasped at the pirate's sudden change in mood and furrowed his brows suddenly, feeling guilty. Slowly, he took a step towards the small stage. He gulped and bit his lip softly. "I'm...not afraid of you." He said quietly, taking another step closer.

Foxy sat still when Mike walked closer, trying to look as harmless as possible. Mike kept taking small steps until he stood in front of Foxy. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "S-see? I wouldn't come this close if I was afraid...right?" He asked softly, slowly bringing his eyes back up to Foxy's yellow ones.

Foxy paused before smiling softly, he slowly brought up a hand and cupped Mike's cheek softly. He felt Mike stiffen a little at his touch and gulped softly. He was relieved when the guard slowly started to relax under his hand.

Mike blushed softly when Foxy cupped his cheek and stiffened. At first the touch was...weird. But it was also soft, gentle, warm...slowly Mike relaxed and lidded his eyes softly. He didn't know why he was so trusting to this robot, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt the fox run a thumb over his skin softly and...lovingly? Mike blushed harder at the thought and slowly brought his hand up to Foxy's.

Mike let his gaze wander over Foxy's facial features. This animatronic was absolutely handsome...Mike forced the thought away as his eyes trailed down to the fox's bare chest. His breath hitched when he noticed small scars and even a big rip in Foxy's chest, showing the wiring and metal beneath. Slowly he brought up his other hand to run over the battered chest softly, feeling overwhelming empathy for the fox.

Foxy widened his eyes when Mike slowly ran a hand down his chest and opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself, enjoying the gentle touch of the night guard. He grinned softly, his eyes lighting up in mischief. "Ya like what ya see Mikey?" He teased with a chuckle.

Mike widened his eyes and drew his hand back so fast like he had just gotten burned. He backed away quickly and turned his gaze away in embarrassment. Why did he always have to get flustered around this one redhead?!

Foxy laughed at how fast Mike backed away. Why did he have to act so freaking cute? Brings back old memories...though he felt a little disappointed at the loss of the others warm touch. He smiled softly and patted at the stage beside him. "No need to act so flustered. Come sit by me?" He asked with slight hope.

Mike paused before gulping. He slowly walked over and sat next to the animatronic, placing his hands in his lap and fidgeting. Foxy chuckled at the other's nerves, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "It's great to have company." He said softly with a happy smile.

Mike glanced over and found himself smiling to at the fox's content look. He leaned back and paused. Does that mean that he was usually all alone? He felt his brows furrow at the thought. He couldn't see why the murderous ones got to see the light of day while the pirate had to stay out of sight. Mike sighed and twirled his thumbs together. "It doesn't seem right...why do they get to stay out while you have to stay back here."

Foxy blinked and glimpsed over at Mike. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. "It's just..." he paused, thinking over his answer. It's best that Mike didn't know about the past. "I'm an older model." He lied, the words tasting horrible on his tongue.

Mike drew his brows together. "That still...shouldn't matter." He groaned in protest. It just didn't seem right.

Foxy smiled and ruffled Mike's hair. "Thanks for worrying about me."

Mike felt his face heat up again and grinned sheepishly. "It's not a problem. Just...speaking the truth." He chuckled shyly. A question suddenly popped into Mike's head and he turned to the other. "H-hey um...how exactly did I get out of the office. I fainted right?"

Foxy tilted his head in question before realizing what he was asking. "When you fainted I thought about taking you back here but I heard the boss coming in so I sat you on the office chair and watched, making sure Fredrick took you safely back to his office." He explained, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Mike nodded in understanding and grinned a little. "Thanks for that." He thanked gratefully, letting out a small yawn, suddenly feeling tired.

Foxy nodded, and smiled softly. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest? You do have to come back here tonight." He sighed softly, not liking the thought of Mike putting his life on the line again.

Mike went white. He totally forgot that he had to come back here tonight. He gulped and started to quiver in fear. W-what was he going to do...?

Foxy saw Mike's terrified look and frowned softly. "Hey...calm down lad." He comforted, raising a hand to grab Mike's chin softly, turning the boy to him. He ran his thumb softly over Mike's chin. "I'll help you okay?"

Mike shyly looked Foxy in the eyes and gulped softly. "H-how?" He whispered, his shakes coming to a stop from the fox's words.

Foxy grinned. "I know all of Fazfuck's tricks, including the duck and bunny. I'll be able to help you keep them away." He explained with a reassuring smile.

Mike's eyes widened and gasped, grabbing Foxy's hand hopefully. "You would really help me?!" He exclaimed, his voice full of hope.

Foxy chuckled softly, ruffling Mike's hair again. "Sure thing mate."

Mike yelped when Foxy messed up his hair and fixed it back with a little pout. He thought for a second before grinning a little. "Wait...did you call Chica a duck? She's a chicken."

Foxy arched a brow and crossed his arms. "Is that really what you're worried about? Correcting me? Get out of here lad and get some rest for tonight." He chuckled, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

Mike laughed silently and stood, stretching. "Okay okay." He turned and walked to the door slowly and reached for the handle. He stopped and turned back to Foxy with a kind, sweet smile. "Thank you Foxy."

Foxy smiled and nodded, watching as Mike left. His smile dropped and he sighed, lifting a hand to run through his hair. He suddenly felt lonely, and he only just left! His ears folded back and he laid back on his stage, finding that he was overly excited for tonight.

For tonight...he got to see Mike again.

Mike was walking down the hallway and made it to the front doors. Suddenly a thought hit him and he paused in his tracks, his eyes wide. How...did he suddenly remember Foxy's name?

**A/n: Done! I hope you guys liked it! X3 If you're feeling gracious, please leave a review! (I'm a review whore. XD) **

**Attention! I'm looking for a beta! I need someone who is amazing at grammar to help me with this story! I would really appreciate it (I'm pretty bad at grammar...and kinda lazy...)**

**Anyways that's it for this chapter! Hopefully I'll be faster with the next one~ Till next chapter. Bye bye!**


End file.
